Phone call
by blxssxm
Summary: Newt hanya begitu heran, bisa-bisanya pria seperti Minho merajuk seperti anak kecil. [A MiNewt Drabble]


Suasana didalam sebuah ruangan itu terlihat begitu tenang dan sepi meskipun diluar sana banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari memenuhi kewajiban masing-masing. Namun tidak, ruangan itu tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Tampak seorang pria kurus dengan rambut pirangnya sedang terduduk santai diatas sofa hitam yang tersedia disana. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dengan bola karamelnya yang terus terfokus pada buku yang dia pegang, seakan tenggelam didalamnya.

Pria itu adalah Newton, atau orang-orang biasa memanggilnya Newt. Dirinya merupakan seorang model yang begitu banyak dicari sejak awal karirnya saat masih remaja. Tidak heran melihat tubuh tinggi nan rampingnya dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang begitu menawan, begitu kental dengan elegansi khas orang inggris. Siapa yang tidak ingin menjadikannya model dari brand-brand milik mereka.

Namun, kegiatannya terusik kala dering yang berasal dari ponselnya itu terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Melipat buku yang dia pegang setelah menandainya sebelum meraih ponsel yang tepat berada disisinya dan menggeser _icon_ berwarna hijau untuk menjawabnya.

"Ada ap–"

" _Hello, sweetheart. How was your day? I missed you so much."_

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong, Min."

" _Hey, hey, whats with that? Aku memang merindukan kekasihku dan itu tentu sjaa bukan omong kosong."_

"Akan kututup sekarang–"

Terdengar suara tawa yang begitu keras dari seberang sana, membuat dorongan untuk segera mengakhiri panggilan tersebut semakin kuat. Ya, laki-laki yang berbicara dengannya melalui telepon itu memang kekasihnya. Namanya Minho, seorang vokalis dari sebuah band yang saat ini terus merangkak naik dibidang industri musik berkat karya mereka yang begitu menakjubkan. Dan tentu saja hal ini merupakan rahasia diantara mereka berdua. Bahkan _manager_ nya pun tidak mengetahui hal ini. Kira-kira sudah tiga tahun lamanya mereka merahasiakan hal ini dari orang-orang sekitar mereka.

" _Okay, okay. Jangan akhiri panggilannya, aku hanya ingin mengabarkan kalau aku akan pulang hari ini."_

"Hm, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu dirumah."

Newt kembali meraih bukunya yang tadi sempat dia letakan dimeja dan membukanya, berencana untuk melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda. Sedikit mengernyit kala mendengar erangan frustasi diseberang sana.

" _Oh, ayolah, sayang. Kenapa kau terdengar begitu datar. Sudah hampir sebulan kita tidak bertemu dan hanya itu reaksimu? Aku bisa saja merasa sedih, kau tahu."_

"Kau berlebihan, Minho. Tentu saja aku senang kau akan pulang hari ini. Its been a while since we saw each other."

" _Kau tidak terdengar seperti itu. Setidaknya katakanlah kau merindukanku, Newt."_

Menghela nafas dan kembali menutup buku didalam genggamannya sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria yang sedang merajuk diseberang sana. Begitu heran pria dengan tubuh kekar dan aura laki-laki yang kuat seperti Minho bisa merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Dengar, Minho, aku sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanmu dan aku benar-benar senang dengan berita kepulanganmu. I mean it. Aku hanya berusaha menjaga sikapku karena masih banyak orang diluar sana yang berlalu-lalang melewati ruangan ini dan aku tahu pasti kau mengerti itu."

Sementara diseberang sana, pemuda asia itu sedang tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai mendengar jawaban dari kekasih pirangnya itu. Dia tentu saja mengerti itu, sudah tiga tahun dia menjalin hubungan bersama Newt. Tidak mungkin dia marah akan sikap pria _nya_ yang terkesan dingin itu. Dia hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit karena dirinya yang merasa bosan dibandara menunggu penerbangannya menuju London, dimana rumah mereka berada.

" _I know. Sebenarnya aku merasa bosan sendirian disini. And I can help but to call you, honey."_

"Really, Min. Kau benar-benar mengganggu waktuku untuk membaca, kau tahu."

" _Hey, but I do really miss you, shank."_

Newt memutar bola matanya jengah kala pemuda asia itu mulai mengumpat padanya. Ya, mulut lelaki _nya_ itu memang begitu menyebalkan.

"Alright, alright. Jadi, ingin kujemput?"

" _Tidak, sayang. Aku akan naik taksi nanti. Dan–"_

Suara diseberang sana terputus dan selanjutnya terdengar operator yang mengumumkan penerbangan selanjutnya menuju London. Membuat Newt mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil karena akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya sebentar lagi.

" _Kau dengar itu, Newt. Jadwal penerbanganku sudah tiba. Tunggu aku dirumah dan jika aku boleh berpesan– in our room, naked, with the sweat all over your body. You heard that, sweetheart?"_

Kontan hal itu membuat wajah pria bersurai pirang itu sedikit memerah saat mendengarnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kala Minho mengatakannya dengan suara yang begitu rendah dan terkesan sensual. See, kekasihnya itu memang begitu mesum dan menyebalkan. Ingatkan dia untuk menendang kekasihnya sesaat mereka bertemu nanti.

"Berhenti berpikiran mesum, Min. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, slinthead."

Suara tawa diseberang sana membuat Newt semakin merona karena dia yakin Minho pasti merasa puas sekali sudah berhasil menggodanya.

" _No, baby. You will definitely do it. Alright, I'll see you later, shank. Be prepared and I love you."_

"Hm, berhati-hatilah, Min. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Dan dengan itu, sambungan telepon terputus dengan Newt yang memutuskannya. Ya, memang selalu dia yang memutus panggilannya omong-omong. Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kala managernya mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah selesai. Meletakkan kembali ponselnya didalam tas yang dia bawa sebelum bangkit menuju _set photoshoot_ selanjutnya.

Yah, dia hanya berharap kegiatan hari ini berakhir dengan cepat supaya bisa pulang kerumah dan menunggu pemuda asia itu disana. Mungkin juga mengabulkan permintaan pria _nya_ tadi? siapa yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _end_


End file.
